All in the Past
by Daggergal
Summary: Sho's a vampire, Hana is moving to study abroad, and Kei's convinced Sho to stay with him in a new townhouse. All seems to be going well until a local mob boss's 'pet' runs away. KeixSho Disclaimer:I don't own them WAH!
1. Prolouge

**Title**: All in the Past

**Summary**: Sho's a vampire, Hana is moving to study abroad, and Kei's convinced Sho to stay with him in a new townhouse. All seems to be going well until a local mob boss's 'pet' runs away. Will Sho and Kei return it or will they keep it for themselves? (do I have to say it's KeixSho???)

**A/N**: Hey there! this is the first Moon Child fic I've actually gotten around to writing! don't flame me just yet. and a lot of credit for this goes to my bestest friend Rubi-Chi!!! thinking of u wherever u r!! If u read this E-MAIL ME SOMETIMES DAMNIT!!!!!!! it's still the same address u know. sry I haven't heard from her in over six months Humph! anyways without her I never would have had the idea for the background between Kei and the cough pet. Oh props to Chi-chan too! Without her I never would have even heard of HYDE/Gackt/Moon Child! She actually forced me to watch it once! sigh thus is the east coast T-T we're so ignorant... right so THX MUCH RUBI AND CHIKARA!!!!!!!!! now to start the story. note: all events except the prologue, which is set after the first fight scene but before they meet Son, are set after the movie just so u know.

Pro.

"Hey! Toshi got it right for once!" Sho called behind him to what he liked to think of as his 'guardian vampire'.

"Just don't get too cocky Sho. They might be unconscious in this room but you don't know about the others." Kei called back to him, sitting down on a table near the wall to wait for him to finish pick pocketing the men asleep in the room.

"Yeah, yeah." Sho grumbled. _He's so cynical!_

Sho proceeded to walk around the room getting anything of worth from the defenseless men.

"Kei I'm moving on to the next room."

"Okay, Sho."

"Well aren't you coming?" Sho asked noticing that Kei didn't move in the slightest to follow him.

"No. You can pickpocket a few sleeping men without me."

"Yeah but..." Sho's sentence died off there. How could he tell Kei he wanted him to come with him because he just liked to be near him? How could he tell him he loved the fact that he still trained him now and then just because it was some alone time where they were in close-contact with each other?

How could he tell Kei that he loved him?

So, a little disenhearted, Sho continued on to the next room...and the next...and the next. Growing a little more depressed and delving more and more into thought as he went, until he didn't even stop to steal from the unconscious men around him and merely walked from room to room. Then he hit the last room where a gunshot (THAT MISSED!) woke him from his dazed state. Drawing two of his guns he started to fire on the ten men in the room.

He downed three of them easy, but one of the others managed a shot that deeply grazed his left shoulder, effectively disabling it for the time being.

Without his dominant hand Sho had a tough time fighting and the remaining men easily disarmed him and threw him up against a wall.

Meanwhile Kei was thinking how it disturbed him a little just how much he like his time around Sho. But his love of those times greatly outweighed the part of it that creeped him out.

He was busy imagining a fully grown Sho when He heard a gunshot...then another and another and another.

In a flash Kei was out of the room running to go see if Sho was alright.

Unfortunately most of the men in the back rooms were starting to wake up, so Kei had to kill all of them first. Which was easy since most of the guys remained sound asleep (just how much pizza did they have??)

Kei made it to the last room as four men were closing in around Sho, who was tensed near the far wall and ready to strike.

Just as he was about to help out Kei got shot three times; once in the leg, once in the heart, and once in the head.

Seeing Kei get shot startled Sho. Seeing Kei fall to the ground enraged him. Seeing a large pool of blood form quickly around him made something in Sho snap.

He charged for the three men that shot Kei but was stopped by the four around him. With the (madd) martial arts skills that his beloved vampire taught him he managed to kill the men around him. But in doing so he gave the other thugs time to reload.

Even in his lividly, crazy state having three guns pointed at his head, Sho didn't move.

"Search him for the loot." One of the thugs said.

And so the other two proceeded to search Sho for the money he had stolen. When they were sure he had no more money on him they returned to the man Sho suspected to be the boss.

"This can't be all he has you idiots! The safe is empty and there was a whole hell-of-a-lot more in there than this" the boss-man yelled. He fired a shot that just barley mussed Sho's hair. As Sho flinched the two apparent minions hit Sho in the stomach, winding him.

For the next fifteen minutes they proceeded to try and beat the whereabouts of their missing cash out of Sho while Kei slowly healed, growing more and more feral each time he heard Sho cry out in pain.

"Where the hell is the rest of the money you fucking thief!" The boss yelled at Sho for the fortieth time.

Kei was about to move, completely healed or not, when a girl in a long black trench coat, carrying a baton walked in calmly. She looked around the room with round, innocent eyes and giggled. Kei determined she was no more that 15. But he couldn't figure out why she was there none the less why she was giggling like that

"What are you laughing at, bitch! Do you know the rest of our cash is?!"

"The cat has all the answers but doesn't always tell!" she laughed again.

"Have you seen our money or not!?" He asked again turning his full attention to the girl and lowering Sho.

"Money no, Shadows yes!" she said with a smile.

The Boss-thug dropped the bloodied Sho and started to walk over to the strange girl. Somehow he knew that she was just playing dumb as to the whereabouts of his missing money.

"Where the hell is our money!!!?"

"Gone! Off into the darkness with the Shadows." She replied.

"And where ARE these 'shadows'!?" He started to walk over to her dangerously slowly.

"Up, down, left, right? All confused thanks to the shadows."

"You little fucking bitch where is our money!!?" he said grabbing onto her collar.

Her eyes narrows as she said, "The shadows are coming. Are you ready? If not too bad!"

She whipped her baton around and hit the boss square in the head. There was a sickening crack as the short metal stick hit skull bone.

The two remaining thugs began to fire on her but she just dodged them with a quickness that Sho had only seen from Kei. She pushed a small black switch in the middle of the baton and pulled on opposing sides. It came apart into two dagger length blades. With these she killed the remaining men quickly.

Sheathing her blades to make the baton once more, she walked over to Sho and asked, "Are you okay? Sorry about this," she reached down and softly touched some of Sho's wounds, "but I didn't think anyone else was here until I heard the gunfire. Looks like I'm a little late." She helped Sho stand up. He wobbled a little but managed to stay upright. He was amazed; this little girl had just killed three men without batting an eyelash!

When he could find is voice Sho said, "I'm really not the one to worry about, my friend..."

She walked over to Kei and laughed. "A vampire getting shot. This is a bittersweet moment. Mostly 'cause _I_ didn't shoot you." she sighed. "Well looks like you're off the hook for now pal!" she said regaining her innocent demeanor. She dragged one of the dead men over to Kei managing to hold him up so some of the blood would run into his mouth. Then she pricked her finger and let two drops follow the small trickle down Kei's throat. Almost instantly Kei was feeling much better.

Kei sat up slowly. Sho's mood lightened considerably. And a little black kitten walked over to the girl. It had a huge roll of money in its mouth, which it gave to the girl.

"Thanks Shadows!" She gave the money to Kei "I think we'll meat again."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Kei asked as he was helped up by Sho.

She walked over to the window and said, "To trust, or not to trust...**_ I _**trust you'll decide." And with that she jumped out the window and into the dark Mallepa night.

**ending note:** can anyone guess where her lines are from!? They're direct quotes from somewhere. The first person to buzz (buzz) in with the right answer gets the first actual chapter (which will be longer (I was hard pressed to get this up before Christmas)) dedicated to him/her! and if I can figure out how to... my special Christmas e-mail! (warning in the event that you want the e-mail (which is Hilarious!) I'll need your address so I'll ask first on that)!


	2. Chapter 1: A Reminder of the Past

**A/N:** Well did you all like my awesome chapter??? Oh who am I kidding Pros. always suck! and everyone but the weirdass girl got hurt!! You must think I'm terrible!!! Well whatever I had to have that happen. You'll see why eventually anyways THE BIG WINNER IS... **ILoveMyAttitudeProblem **cause the lines were from the Cheshire Cat in Kingdom Hearts. COMGRADULATIONS!!!! But if you want the Christmasy e-mail then just give me a heads-up kk?! Cause I need ur address to send it.

01/01/07- Happy New Year!!! Wow it's taking a long time to finish this chapter I'll try and write faster next time! -

**Review replies:**

**ree-shee: **thank you so much! - I really appreciate it!

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: **of course I'll keep writing I am even forming a sequel if I ever finish this one….I hope I will. And glad to be of service! I know what you mean about the looking for a fic thing too.

**And now on with the story!!!!!!! As stated this chapter is dedicated to ILOVEMYATTITUDEPROBLEM!!!!!!! (YAY!)**

**Chapter 1: A Reminder of the Past**

Sho was out hunting for prey. He was still alive but only because Kei convinced him to try living at least a little longer. Then again Kei could convince him to do anything. Even after all that happened! Even after Toshi died, even after he left, even after Shinji went after Chan and was shot, even after Yi-Che got brain cancer, even after Son killed him and Kei turned him, even after Hana had grown into a wonderful young woman without him. Especially after Kei had raised Hana! Even after all that Sho still loved Kei the most. Still loved Kei with all his heart.

_How is it after all that I can still love him so much? _Sho thought. _I still love him SO much but I **still** don't know how he feels! Am I just a friend to him? If I was dead I wouldn't have to think of all this! Why did I let him convince me to hide that day on the beach? I love him that's why!_

And so this confusing game of mental tug-of-war started again. These same thoughts had passed Sho's mind ever since two weeks ago when Kei asked him if he would just live one month longer. One month with him. The deal was if Sho still wanted to die at the end of the month then Kei would go with him to the beach. If he didn't then they would stay together until one of them did... Which considering their lifespans could be a long time. They both promised not to run away again too. No more running away from each other.

And to tell the truth Sho wouldn't have it any other way! And neither would Kei. But Sho didn't know that and vice-versa; **They** were too busy being dense to notice the obvious signs that the other was in love. Like how Sho always held the door open for Kei when they got home together, how Kei would carefully braid Sho's hair slowly to prolong the time they spent together, Or even like how they would both wait, worried sick, when the other went out alone.

Like tonight back at the townhouse they had bought Kei sat, on a couch _very_ similar to the one at their old apartment, waiting impatiently for Sho to return from hunting. He had fed earlier in the week so he had no excuse to go with Sho. So he was forced to wait at home and stare at the wall, since there was nothing on TV.

So Sho continued to wander absent-mindedly through the back alleys of Mallepa. That is until the slight scent of blood reminded him of his forgotten hunt. _The smell's coming from in that building... No it's stronger behind it._ Sho thought as he followed his nose to where the blood was coming from.

And then he found the source of the blood. It was a little girl lying against the building's wall. She was tiny, not much older than five, and she was covered in scratches. All up and down her legs and arms, her chest seemed to be bleeding as well if the blood on her shirt was any indication. There were even cuts on her face and neck.

_She's so small. And judging by her clothes she's a street urchin like I used to be! _Sho thought. And he was right her clothes were a mess and it looked like she hadn't changed them in weeks. _Boy, this brings back bad memories! Well I can't exactly kill a little girl, and I can't just leave her here like this; She'll bleed to death... I guess I'll take her home with me. _Sho thought as his paternal instincts kicked in.

He walked over and picked up the little girl, and held her securely in his arms.

'_She's so light! She must not have eaten in a few days……I remember days like that before I found Kei.' _Sho thought. '_But all these cuts and scratches, someone must have done this to her. Whoever did this must be heartless but' _"if I can get her home and treat her wounds then she should be okay." Sho finished thinking out loud.

And that is how Sho went out looking for food and came back home with a beat-up little girl.

30 minutes later

thud thud thud

Kei heard Sho knocking at the door. Or rather kicking it down as it sounded. Either way Kei was elated to know Sho was back and that he could spend more time with him. In fact Kei was so happy he never stopped to try and figure out why Sho didn't just open the front door with his key instead of knock/kicking it.

Kei reached the door quickly and unlocked and opened it. But what he saw there was not what he expected. There was Sho, his now angsty vampire Sho, who wanted to die, standing in the doorway with a little 6-year-old girl who was covered in blood in his arms.

"Before you get the wrong idea I didn't do this." Sho said firmly, nodding his head to the unconscious girl.

"Wha, Sho, who is she?" Kei asked as he stepped back to allow Sho into the house.

"I don't know. I found her like this in an alley. She was bleeding so I figured that I should take her home and take care of her. Plus she reminds me of me before I met you. I used to live off the street too…" Sho trailed off, a distant look in his eye as he remembered the painful days before AND after he and his brother and best friend had met Kei. It was painful remembering them.

"Com'on Sho, let's clean, and bandage those cuts." Kei said pulling Sho back to the present.

"Right." Sho said softly as he headed towards the upstairs. "I'll put her in one of the spare rooms, could you get the bandages from the bathroom?"

"Sure." Kei replied turning to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

As Kei walked away Sho made his way carefully up the stairs to one of the spare rooms. They had a lot of them. In fact almost the entire second floor of the townhouse was just spare rooms since they were so used to living in apartments.

Sho entered the room and made his way over to the twin sized bed. He gently laid her down on top of the covers and started to take off her tattered coat, and worn-out shoes. As he finished with her holey socks Kei quietly walked into the room with the bandage-roll in one hand and a damp cloth in the other.

As he walked closer the older vampire could smell how deep some of her cuts were. _If she reminds him of a younger him then maybe he shouldn't see just how bad her wounds are _Kei thought. "Hey Sho let me fix her up. Why don't you go find some warmer clothes for her?" Kei suggested.

"Kay." Sho said quietly as he stood and walked out of the room. He had that distant look in his eyes again. _Poor Sho, he can't seem to let go of the past. At this rate he'll still want to die at the end of the month and this time I don't think I can stop him. Damn Sho! I miss that childish sparkle in your eyes. You didn't even have it when you went to die the first time at the hands of Son. _Kei thought sadly.

And then he set to work. Most of the cuts on her arms and legs where an inch or two deep. There weren't many on her torso and face, and what was there were only light and would easily heal in a day or two. At last Kei came to the scratch on her neck. That was the shallowest cut on her whole body. In fact it was mostly healed already. Kei found it strange but just ignored it for now.

Just as he finished gently cleaning the scratch on her neck Sho walked in with some clothes in hand.

"These will be big on her but they'll be warm." Sho said unfolding one of his old long-sleeved shirts and a pair of draw-string shorts.

And so the two vampires set to work changing the little girl into the clothes Sho had gotten for her. They were very oversized on her. It made Kei laugh quietly and even Sho chuckled a little.

"I'm going to bed try not to stay up to early Sho." Kei said yawning.

"Oyasuminasai Kei-kun" Sho said as Kei left the room.

"Oyasuminasai Sho-kun" Kei called back behind him.

And with that Kei went to sleep in his bed and Sho passed out next to the little girl that was a reminder of his past.

**Ending A/N: **Oyasuminasai means 'good night' I'm just not sure on the spelling since my dictionary's at school. Btw no contest today for dedication but there might be in the next. Til next time!!! JA NE!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Breakfast and a Name

**A/N**: ok so I'm really in a bunch of mixed moods for lots of reasons so this might take longer than I thought and I want to do a lot this chapter… sry about that. I think I will line today by the way and that means a contest so keep a lookout for the line from a movie kk? And yes that's a hint it is a movie.

**Review replies:**

**CelestialNomad**: u make an awesome cat!! I love cats! And dogs and just about every pet! Anyways sry bout not replying to ur review I didn't expect u to review again! Now I feel bad… GOMENE!!!!! I know I'll dedicate this chapter to u sos I don't feel like a jerk! -

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: **the link to the amazing Gakuhai is: http://cheekykokoro. are three chapters in all and this is the first u can get to the others from there!

**Now dedicated to CelestialNomad cause I'd feel like a bitch of I didn't do this!!!**

**Chapter 2: Breakfast and a Name.**

The girl stayed asleep for three days. In that time most of her cuts had surprisingly healed including the deeper ones. Also in this time Sho had only left occasionally to take care of his bodily functions and once left for a whole hour or two to go feed since Kei quickly found out in getting the girl home he had forgotten his hunt.

Last night Kei had forced Sho to go sleep in his own bed and that the girl would be fine until he got there in the morning.

Tonight Kei woke up before Sho and went to change the girl's bandages and found an empty bed.

At this Kei panicked knowing that Sho would practically kill him if he didn't find the little girl. If Sho had retained one thing through all these years it was his temper and now he had strength enough to match it.

Kei then spent the next hour and a half searching the entire house for the girl, except Sho's room since he was still asleep, only to end up back in the girl's bedroom. As Kei checked the locked window for the third time Sho walked into the room.

"Kei what are you doing?... And where did the girl go?" A half asleep Sho inquired.

"I don't know Sho. When I came up here she was gone and I've looked everywhere for her and I can't find her no matter where I look." Kei replied with a look that only slightly gave away his fear of getting yelled at by the one he loved but didn't love him (or so he thought).

_Either he's really worried or he's scarred _Sho thought _Either way I don't like him looking like that at me. It almost breaks my heart._

"To find her we have to think like her." Sho stated. "And if I were six again and I was in a strange bed with oversized clothes on I would be…" Sho thought out loud as her walked under the bed, crawled under and turned around to look up, "right where you are." Sho responded.

Kei could hear a small gasp. _She hid in the box-spring? _Kei wondered. For some reason that really dumbfounded him. Even worse Sho would think to hide there if he was a child. _Wait a minute Sho's thinking like a child!? Maybe this little girl can bring back that childish sparkle in Sho's eyes again._

"Why don't you come out from there?" Sho asked softly as he got out from under the bed.

Slowly the girl crawled out of the box-spring and out from under the bed. Both Kei and Sho noticed her eyes were two colors. And not like one eye one color the other another, but literally both eyes half one color and half another. The colors: Bright emerald green and pitch midnight black.

Her eyes baffled both of the vampires. They had never seen anything like them before. And as they stared she just stood there, trembling a little, as she studied them in return.

Sho was the one to move first.

"You must be hungry; why don't we find something for you to eat?" he asked as he stood and offered his hand.

She stared at it for a couple minutes then, hesitantly, she placed her small hand in his. In response Sho gently closed his hand around hers. Out of the corner of his eye Kei saw her jump slightly. And with that the three of them made their way slowly down the stairs, through the living room, past Sho's room, past Kei's room, past the bathroom, and finally made it into the kitchen/dining room.

When they entered the room Sho turned and kneeled to the girl. "Want me to make you breakfast?" Sho asked. She nodded 'yes'. "What would you like to eat?" He asked. She opened her mouth to speak and when she was about to answer her eyes grew wide and her pupils contracted to tiny pinpricks in her eyes.

She placed a hand over her mouth and backed up against the wall. She was shaking violently.

_Something's made her scarred to talk._ Kei thought.

_What happened to this girl that was so terrifying that she even refuses to talk? _Sho thought.

Kei, having already raised two children in his long lifetime (Sho and Hana for those who don't know) knew exactly what to do. He walked over slowly (past a Sho swallowed whole by his thoughts) and gently pulled the small girl into a comforting embrace. At first she her trembling grew more violent but it quickly subsided thereafter.

"You don't have to speak if you don't want to." Kei whispered in her ear. Kei stood and led her to one of the empty chairs positioned around the table. Once she was sitting, Kei walk over to Sho, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Why don't you sit down? I'll make breakfast."

"Okay." Sho answered as he walked over to the table and sat down next to the girl.

With that Kei went around starting to prepare breakfast. Sho simple started to look over the girl again. She felt uncomfortable with his gaze on her but it kept her from just getting up and running away as fast as she could. _Why are these people being so kind to me? This type of person should hate. They should want to destroy me with every fiber of their beings._ She thought.

Sho, now finally getting past her entrancing eyes, noticed if her dark brown hair wasn't all tangled and knotted it should hang about to her shoulder blades. Also he noticed not only with the bed-head, with his clothes on her she looked hilarious; if she had been here under different circumstances he might actually be laughing at how outlandish looked. By this time Kei had finished breakfast and was setting it on the table, and sitting down for himself.

The three ate in silence; Kei and Sho keeping their eyes on the small, peculiar girl, and she in return stealing glances at both of the vampires looking at her. She noticed that the smaller, blonde haired, fair skinned one was older and seemed less depressed than his tall, brunette, tan friend. _He must have been through about as much of hell as me._ She thought. _No, no one's been through as much darkness as I have. And no one ever should._

After they finished eating the three sat in silence. After a while Sho asked, "Is there any way you can tell us your name? We can't just keep calling you 'you'." The girl nodded 'yes' and then started motioning with her hands like she was writing. Sho had a questioning look but Kei understood her tacit request.

Kei left the room but returned quickly with a pen and paper. She smiled brightly with a look that said 'thanks a lot' and wrote down what she wanted to say. She turned it around to show them. It read 'My name is Kitsuda. What are yours?'

"I'm Sho and this is Kei." He said motioning to Kei. She took the paper back and added 'Nice to meet you Sho and Kei. May I now have my things so that I may leave and trouble you no more?'

It was written sweetly enough, but both of them could tell it was just a ploy to be able to leave. They decided not to let her go just yet because she was still wounded slightly, and to be completely honest Sho didn't want her to go and return to living off the street; he was desperate to make sure he didn't return to the hell he once knew.

Kei was the one to speak first. "Why don't you get a bath first, get clean, and while you do that we'll wash your cloths?" Kitsuda gave an unsure nod 'okay'. She gave Sho a look that asked 'Can you show me where the bathroom is?'. Sho led her to the bathroom and got out a fluffy towel for her, then he left and he heard a soft click as she locked the door. When the water stared he meandered out to find Kei sitting on the couch looking worn-out.

"I never thought I'd be doing something like this a third time." He said as Sho walked over. "Not that I mind but, I'm not sure she really likes me."

"Oh? And why is that?" Sho asked curious.

"I don't know she just seems to evade looking at me. Maybe I'm just imagining it." Kei replied shaking his head. "God, she reminds me of you when you were little. Though you never tried hiding in the box-spring." Kei laughed. "I guess you never got a chance to but you did drive me just as nuts as her."

"What do you mean?!" Sho inquired slightly offended.

"Well before you woke up I was looking all over the house for her for an hour. You were still asleep and since you had left before she hid and I made you go to bed and leave her alone," Kei sighed, "I thought you would be mad at me." He finished quietly. Sho couldn't see his face very well but Kei's words felt weird.

"Why would I be mad?" Sho questioned trying to find something that even he didn't know.

Kei gave a small half-hearted 'heh' and said, "I don't know, there are times you get made at the smallest thing but this wasn't small at all. If I hadn't asked you to go to bed that night you would have been there when she woke up. I wasn't even sure she was still in the house by the time you woke up. And if she had run away I thought you would blame me for you not being there." _I thought then you would have no reason to live at the end of the month._ Kei added silently.

There was a silence and then the two heard the water start running in the bathroom.

"Ne, Kei. I already threw out her old clothes. What is she going to wear."

Kei thought for a little bit and then said, "I think I might have saved a few things from when Hana was little. She can wear them." At this Kei went off to his room to rummage in his closet for some of the clothes he saved from when Hana was small. He ended up finding a white shirt and black skirt that looked like they would fit Kitsuda. Since he knew he didn't keep any underwear Kei found a black pair of shorts and pulled them out as well.

The water had turned off almost three hours ago and Kitsuda still had not emerged from the bathroom. Kei had left the clothes in front of the door, telling her they were there. She had taken them in almost half an hour ago. In the meantime Kei and Sho talked on the couch about nothing in particular.

After the two vampires were feeling thoroughly awkward being able to talk about nothing important, she emerged from the bathroom looking completely different. Now that she was showered she appeared fresher, they could see that the only wounds she had were very thin scratches on her upper arms, and Hana's clothes fit her perfectly. Also sometime during the three hours she was in there she had cut her hair. What was once long no was very short in the back and became longer as it reached her face.

She took one look at their faces and went to the kitchen to retrieve the paper from earlier. On the back she wrote 'Well, thanks for the clothes but may I go now?'. Sho practically jumped up off the couch and said, "Why don't you stay here a while longer? You don't have anywhere else to go right?" She wrote in response to this 'No I have no place where I want to be. But I want to leave.' "Please stay. It would mean a lot to me." Sho replied. She wrote the next passage with a confused watery, look in her eyes, 'You're so nice to me, but people like you aren't supposed to be this nice to people like me. You must know that! So why do you continue?' Sho's answer to this was, "Because I choose to."

Kitsuda was silent for a while, unmoving. Sho could tell she was thinking something over really hard. At long last she wrote 'Fine. I'll stay. But call me Kitsu please. Kitsuda always sounds so formal.' As she finished writing she looked up and smiled.

And that was how Kitsu began to live with Sho and Kei.

**Ending A/U: **A little longer but hey look I updated really quickly! - YAY me! I don't know when the next post will be but know that I write a little each day so it's always progressing. CONTEST TIME!! Name the movie where the quotes Why do you continue? and: Because I choose to. are from. Whoever does gets the dedication. I know this is pointless trivia but I just have this quote stuck in my head. That's it for now! Tanto is SO going to bed now! Oyasuminasai!


	4. Chapter 3Closure and Some Weird Behavior

**A/N:** And so here is the third chapter! yay!!! this one is the end of Kei and Sho's deal! You remember from Ch. 1 ?! How will it end? just read to find out! btw sry it took so long to update but i'm in the middle of finals.

**review responce:**

ILoveMyAttitudeProblem: You're absolutely right...you'll just have to wait and read the damned fic! - jk I'd never say that so mean unless u pissed me off. which u didn't. good luck on mid-terms!!!

CelestialNomad: Yes a chapter just for you! and thx for the compliment. compliments motivate me to write faster! or at leadt try!!!

Aeyikie: Thx much! I love when people love my work!!! heart heart heart

Camui-Alexa: common! onging fics are fun cause the chapters are sooo much better when yoyu have to wait for them. It's sorta the same concept as saving your fav. food for last at dinner. and like i said before Kitsu is a mystery wrapped in a cloudy unclear shroud that no one but I can see through... cause i desighned her background story. And CONGRATS ON WINNING THE DEDICATION THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! yes those lines were from the Matrix. I had a Matrix marathon like two days before I STARTED writing this (that was January 2nd) so I just HAD to use those lines.

**This chapter is dedicated to Camui-Alexa who got the lines, is a new reviewer and HAS A REALLY COOL-ASS SCREENNAME!!!! to u!**

**Chapter 3: Closure and Some Weird Behavior.**

And so life continued. The next day Sho and Kai were amazed to discover that Kitsu could cook. She had made them breakfast. Also to solve the problem of communication (with her not wanting to talk and all) the vampires gave her post-it notes to write on.

The days seemed to fly by. Everyday the two vampires played games with the little girl. Those little kid games that never seem to get old. Games like tag and hide and seek. Kitsu really liked playing hide and seek, and she was really good at it. Kei in general was not a good seeker, and there were even times Sho couldn't find her.

One day while playing hide and seek (Kei was it and had already found Sho in the living room) while they looked for Kitsu, Kei heard Sho mummble, "Where could she be this time?"

To this Kei said, "I dunno Sho. She could be anywhere. Remember last week when she was hiding in the air vent?"

Sho chukled, "Yeah. I still don't know how she got in there."

The two laughed, but Sho could tell Kei was worried about something, his laugh was forced and half-hearted. Two hours later the vampires had searched the house top to bottom (even all the random places) and Kitsu was still nowhere to be seen. "Ne, Sho." Kei said quietly. Sho turned to look and could see clearly that something was seriously bothering Kei. Kei turned his head so Sho couldn't see his face and continued, "The month's almost up Sho. There are only two days left." Kei stopped again, almost too scared to continue. Too scared of what Sho might say.

Sho knew exactly what Kei was trying to say. It was their deal. One month to think things through. One month more to decide if he really wanted to live of die. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to respond. At that moment Kei had noticed something dangling out of the window (btw they're on the second floor). It was just barely there at the edge. _What **is **that? _Kei thought. _**No** it couldn't be could it!? _But it was. Dangling there was Kitsu's foot. She was sitting on the edge of the roof. Being a townhouse the roof was flat but still sitting on the rim was VERY dangerous (kids never try this unless... just never try this). Kei starred dumbfounded.

Sho followed Kei line of sight and realized what Kei had seen. He started to laugh as he walked to the window. Still chukling slightly he opened the window, looked up to Kistu, and asked, "How's the view up there?" Kitsu jumped a little at being discovered. She gave Sho a scarredish look, but quickly smiled and pointed to the sky. "The moon?" Kitsu nodded yes. Sho went out the window and jumped up to the ledge. He sat down next to Kitsu and said, "It's really pretty isn't it?" She nodded again. "You know, Kei's really worried that you're up here. Why don't we go back inside?" She nodded her head a third time and dropped from her seat on the ledge to the windowsil below. Then she went inside.

When Sho made it back inside he saw Kei had sat Kitsu down on the spare bed, and was calmly telling her she should have never done that in the first place. Kitsu's expression, you know the ones kids use when they've been caught doing something they didn't know they weren't suposed to do, made Sho's heart twinge. He knew he would feel terrible if Kei was repremanding him. That's when Sho got an idea. "Ne, Kitsu-chan would you go make something for me and Kei to eat and bring it up here?" Kitsu's head shot up, a new sparkle in her halfling eyes. She smile and nodded furiously before springing past a confused and slightly irritated Kei, to the kitchen.

"Sho-kun why did you do that? She'll never learn if we don't tell her when she's wrong." Kei said exasperated.

"But Kei-kun, If it weren't for her we'd have never known of this view." Sho said with a smile as he pulled Kei towards the window. His childish glint in his eyes for the moment.

"Is it really that good Sho?" Kei asked as Sho went out the window to hook his knees on the ledge to turn around and help Kei up (yes he is hanging upside-down to help Kei up).

"Kei-kun it's to DIE for!" Sho said as he pulled Kei up next to him.

meanwhile

Kitsu was busy in the kitchen. _The moon's REALLY pretty tonight. I'm glad I got to see it. I'm glad Sho-san got Kei-san to stop repremanding me. I hate it when people sclod me. It reminds me of school at my home village. I wonder what's going on there. It must be really quiet with Suku, Mine(Mi-ne), and Kazuki being all grown up now. They must be all grown up by NOW. Wow I haven't been home in such a long time._ Kitsu thought as she gathered a bowl, a baking tin, a mesuring cup, the ingredients for a chocolate cake, and a knife.

As she mixed and mesured, she thought of many times in the past. _I miss Xiasera (ji-ah-zjur-ah) and Rex. Why'd they have to go away like that. I the other Rex is okay. I wonder what the council is up to? If I ever **do** go home they'll probably have some sort of punishment for me for being gone so long._

She stired all the ingrediants up until it was a fine paste. Then she reached for the knife. _If Kei-san and Sho-san are vampires then they need to drink blood, but neither has done so in weeks. Now how many weeks??? I've been here one so maybe about two? Yeah let's say two. _And with that she put the point of the knife into her finger, but not very deep. Just deep enough for two drops of her richly colored blood to fall into the cake. She put the knife down and mixed the two drops in. _There since vampires have to eat and Sho-san asked me to make something for them to eat this should be enough for a feeding for both of them! _She poured the concoction into the baking tin and put it in the oven to cook. She then rummaged through the kitchen looking for some icing.

back to Kei and Sho

"It's so... peaceful up here. You could almost forget all your troubles and be absorbed by the moon." Kei said whimsically.

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be nice. If the moon absorbed you, you'd never have to worry about nything ever again." Sho replied.

"Yeah..." Kei said with just a hint of sadness. "Ne, Sho... Well I mean, like I was saying earlier, there are only two days left in the month... so..." Kei cut off, unable to continue.

Sho felt his heart crumble at the sadness and timidity in Kei's voice. Kei was almost never like this. Why was he so sacrred to finish asking about the deal? Sho spoke up before Kei had time to pose the question, "Don't worry Kei, I'm not going anywhere. At least not yet anyway." Sho flashed Kei with a hypnotyzing grin and all Kei's douts and fears were gone in that instant. Sho thought he saw a warm flicker in Kei's eyes but he had turned away again, too soon for Sho to be sure. Sho was about to ask Kei about it when a chocolate cake came over the edge of the roof (they were sitting in the middle by now), closely followed by a Kitsu who was positively beaming with pride as she set the cake between Kei and Sho. As Kei and Sho marveled at just how stunning the cake was Kitsu went back into the room below and grabbed her post-it notes and pen, the other dishes, some silverware, and the knife she had pricked her finger with, which was now clean.

When she appeared again her smile brighten even more if possible at the look of appreciation on the two vampires' faces.

She walked over and cut a peice of cake for each of them.

after an uneventful conversation on cooking and the consumation of the eitire cake

"That was amazing Kitsu! The second best cake I've ever had." Sho provlaimed after his third and final peice of cake.

'Second? Which was the first?' Kitsu posted on his sleeve.

"Well, a _really_ long time ago, when I was about eleven, Kei made a cake for my birthday. I can't say I've ever had as good a cake as that one." Sho said with a smile.

"Oh, Sho, that was so long ago how do you even remember what that tasted like?" Kei said with a lot of emotion. _This is weird. I feel like I just fed but I haven't been out in weeks._ Kei thought as he gentily pushed Sho's shoulder for being so unbelievable.

"It's like I said Kei-kuuun. That was the best cake I've evver had." Sho said beginning to sound like he had just fed.

This cakey conversation continued between the three of them (but mostly Sho and Kei cause Kitsu couldn't write that fast) until the moon was just begining to set.

'I'm sleepy I'm gonna go to bed now. Oyasuminasai.' Kitsu stuck on Kei's forehead as she stood and walked over to the window.

"Oyasuminasai!" The two men called after her as she went inside.

"Ya know what Kei, it's gonna sound weird but I feel like I've just fed." Sho shot over at Kei.

"Well then either we're both nuts or she put something in that cake." Kei said looking over at Sho who was 'sobering up'.

"Ya think she killed a rat and poured it's blood in there?" Sho asked.

Kei just gave him a look that said 'Sho... you're crazy' and said' "Well since when has she known that we need to drink blood? I sure as hell didn't tell her. Did you?"

"Iie. Maybe it was just Really good cake." Sho said as he got up. "She's got the right idea I'm wiped! I'm gonna go to bed. Night Kei." Sho said as he walked away.

"Night Sho." Kei called back to him. "I'm glad your childish spark is reignighted. I love you too much to just sit there while you die. Even if I AM going with you." Kei mummbled to himself as he got up and headed inside to bed as well.

**A/N: **again sry it took so long to update and yes I know this chapter is a little on the short side but hey, I got a lot of the plot line done in this short amount of words! I have acomplished my goal...for now. Til Next Time!!!

-Tanto-chan


	5. Well you don't see THAT everyday!

**A/N: **...aw man I'm sick, my copy of Moon (by Gackt) hasn't come in yet, and My head won't stop spinning... but at least there are no more finals - FINALS ARE OVER!!!!!!! Thx to all that replied to my last chapter you're all very nice. I luv my sweet reviewers. That's why I'm typing while I'm sick (usually I'm a lazy bum when I don't feel good)! btw this is the first chapter where Kitsu speaks though she only whispers. SEE SHE CAN SPEAK!!! **6/3/07**: okay all this is old news I got Moon and a lot more CDs and i'm no longer sick. and there are MORE finals comming up soon but school's almost out so i'm okay with that. btw i am planning on starting a KH fic if anyone's interested. for those that don't know KH is Kingdom Hearts. yes it's true that most of the reason i haven't been working is that i've been looking for Akuroku (Axel x Roxas) smut... I'm proud to say that i have! -

**Review Replies**

**Camui-Alexa:** it was kinda short but it was okay at least RIGHT??? and DON'T DIE IF YOU DIE THAT ONE LESS PERSON WHO'S NICE ENOUGH TO READ MY TRASHY FIC. That's right everyone I am not totally and completely satisfied with my own fic... maybe it's just me and that whole thing were artist aren't supposed to like their own work. whatever and u write? I never looked I don't think! I'll have to look now. (i have looked by now! ur really good!!!)

**CelestialNomad: **Xiasera isn't really from a language... I made it up BUT I had a very good reason for having to make it sound really oldfasioned and outlandish... one that I can't tell you without giving away a major spoiler... sry! You'll know why eventually (and hopefully soon.)

**ILoveMyAttitudeProblem:** awwwww! ur fangirl side can come out anytime! - I don't think I have any side that isn't a fangirl side. oh! and sry for not being on AIM lately. been taking a 'smutty fic hunt break' from it. I got some pretty good ones if you want me to send them to you! most of them are off of LiveJournal WHICH I HAVE NOW!!!! (YAY). and my cold is almost completely gone so yay! (it's gone now)

**Chapter 4: Well you don't see THAT everyday!**

Two uneventful weeks afterward, Kitsu disapeared. But not without a trace. She left a note for them on the frige. It read:

'There's something I need to do VERY badly. I'll be back as soon as I'm done.

-Kitsu

p.s. If you try and look for me you probably won't find me, so just skip the trying and wait. I'll be back in a week at the latest.'

Needless to say our two vampires were dumbstruck by the note. And also needless to say both Kei and Sho DID look for Kitsu. They looked every minute of the night for the first three days. Just like she said, they couldn't find her. They smelled and sensed her, they followed her trail all over town but could never seem to catch-up. Both of them found this excedingly strange. How could they never catch up? She was just a little girl! How could she get to some of the places her scent led them (places like across rooftops and up very tall trees)? How could she move fast enough to cover as much ground as she must have? Neither of them could even begin to fathom the answers to these questions.

On the fourth night of her absence the two simply stayed home and tryied to figure out where they hadn't looked.

On the fifth night they went out again. Not to look for her, but to feed. When they searched the first night they had used a lot of their vampiric skills and abilities which drained them sufficiantly. Besides that it had been a while since Kitsu's weird (but good) cake that recharged them. So they decided to go to the park. Since it had been a while since they had done a job all sorts of mafias had sprung up and they liked to have gang wars in the park. This meant there were a lot of bad men that hung out in the park. It had almost become like join the union or join the mafia (bad joke so kill me) there were so many different mafias now.

Kei was waiting in a cluster of old hickory trees when he heard something move in the undergrowth. Just a slight movement, anyone else probobly would have brushed it off or maybe not even noticed at all, but Kei did. Whatever it was was gone before he got a chance to look at it but it left behind something.

In the weeks that were uneventful Kei and Sho had taken Kitsu out for a better wardrobe. She had picked some weird things but she was bent on getting this one scarf. It was a reddish color mainly, it had a lot of black embroidery in it and had black tassels at the end. The thing was huge actually and could be used as a shawl when completely unfolded, but she used it as a scarf. That scarf now lay in the underbrush and Kei was now very worried.

When Sho returned Kei showed him the scarf. He almost looked like he was about to tear the town apart looking for her, and he would have if Kei hadn't stopped him by reminding him how soon the sunrise was. Sho surrendered with a good amount of fight and they returned home. Kei went to his bedroom right away. He needed to think without any distractions (and Sho was the biggest distraction of his heart).

Sho in the meantime was restless. He finally convinced himself to just sit down and unwind in front of the TV. When he was close enough to see over the back of the couch he swore he was going to have a heart attack. There was Kitsu, curled up and fast asleep on the couch. She even still had her shoes on. Sho considered taking her up to her (yes her) room but decided against it. He simply pulled the cover off the top of the couch and kissed her forehead. Tomorrow night he would chew her out for disappearing but tonight he was just glad she was safly back home with them.

The next morning (night... whatever) Kei was awakened by the sound of breakfast being made. _I wonder what made Sho want to cook breakfast today?_ Kei thought as he scratched his head, and walked into the kitchen. He stood frozen as a slightly taller-looking Kitsu stood bustling around the kitchen cooking breakfast. Kei heard a small the small sigh escape from here lips, and would have sworn it sounded a little like a "hi". Before he had a chance to question this for himself he felt all his worry, frustration, and confusion from the last week melt and then be tempered into fury. _How can she disappear for five days without even hinting at where she was going and then suddenly reappear and act like nothing's happened?! _

Of course it was that moment that she turned around and noticed Kei. She gave him the warmest smile Kei had ever seen from her. But Kei also noticed that she looked older at least by a little. "Ohaiyo." was all he could say to her, his fury flowing away like rain. She nodded and turned back to to making breakfast. Kei sat to watch her continue cooking. He noticed she was a lot more confident, and her smile was so raidient that it lit up her whole face.

Sho came walking in wiping the sleep from his eyes, and noticed that Kei was watching a cheery Kitsu finish setting breakfast on the table. She looked up and positivly beamed at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

Things remained quiet for a time. She still didn't speak but she smiled a lot more and helped out around the house. Soon-thereafter Kei and Sho knew that they had to go out on another job. When she noticed that they were getting ready to leave she grabbed her sticky notes and wrote/asked: _What's up? Where are you going?_ Sho explained that the were going to a job without indicateing that they were going to steal. She gave them a wierd look an d then: _If you're going to steal things from mafia people I'm going okay? I want to help out! _Baffled that she knew exactly where they were going Sho tried to argure that she was too young and that it would be dangerous. She argued right back that she was smaller than them and could get in without being noticed, hence becoming a very effective spy and scout. Kei ended this argument by saying that she could go but only if she promised that if things got too dangerous she would get out of there in a flash, with or without them. She agreed and they left.

After sneaking into the building that was know as a major hangout for the newest mafia in Mallepa, Kitsu soon returned to the two men and informed them that there was not a soul inside, yet everything was sstill just laying there as if everyone just up and left. So the three merrily raided the building and looted anything worthwhile, all the while Kitsu kept getting more and more on edge. Eventually she ran up to Sho and started pulling on his hand to get his attention. When he turned to face her her expression was prue fear.

"It's okay Kitsu. I promise." Sho said patting her head and trying to continue with the raiding of the building. She wouldn't have it. She didn't let go.

She looked down and whispered, "Can we go now?"

This being the first verbal request the small girl had ever made of him he could hardly refuse. "Ne, Kei let's get out of here."

"Why now Sho? We haven't finished." Kei simply put.

Kitsu again spoke a little louder so that Kei could hear, "We should really go now."

Kei was almost as shocked as Sho had been. He agreed and soon they were walking down the street, with Kitsu inbetween the two men who wouldn't stop asking her why she had gotten so spooked. And then suddenly they were glad she had. The building they had just come out of and exploded in a flurry of dancing flames. Sho and Kei looked at Kitsu and were about to ask how she'd known, but she was crouching with her hands on the top of her head and she was trembling uncontrollably. They didn't bother to ask her and Sho simply picked her up and carried her home.

**ending note**: SORRY EVERYONE! GOMENNE GOMENNE!!! I was busy and they i lost my spark but i found it again! it's seems a little short but that's alright. i think --;


End file.
